


The Power of Dirty Talk

by Mintysprouts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Business Trip, Businessman Armitage Hux, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Open Relationships, Other, Phone Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintysprouts/pseuds/Mintysprouts
Summary: Hux is away on a business trip and Kylo's mentor has dragged him on another retreat. Kylo can't stand the distance, and suggests some stress relief and reconnection through phone sex. Hux has never tried it before, but his exhaustion from the stress of running First Order Holdings has him indulging and discovering how much he enjoys the power he holds over Kylo with just his voice.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Power of Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Hux is best Hux! (This work is written by a nonbinary author, and there is no fetishisation of Hux's gender or genitalia.)  
> I really love writing banter with these two, so what better way to guarantee a ton of dialogue than with phone sex!  
> This is obviously a different AU setting from "Drunk Suggestions".  
> Lovingly beta'd by my partner.

Exhausting was, for the most part, Armitage Hux's least favorite word. It dictated a feeling he hated, one of sluggish fatigue and a wearing down of both his brain and body. When applied to people, he did his utmost to avoid them. Energy vampires, or so he'd read somewhere on the internet whilst looking for relaxation techniques for the 50th time. It was an all-encompassing kind of feeling that put a knot of dread in his stomach to think about. So why in blazes was he still attending these meetings that dragged him halfway across the world and offered no reprieve? Surely First Order Holdings could survive a few meetings without him? Alas, his worst trait was that he couldn't rest unless his fingers were dipped into every niche of his company, micromanaging until he was worn to the bone. Paranoia? Perhaps, but he told himself he didn't have time to see a specialist. He'd just have to suffer through these exhausting trips and exhausting meetings with the most boring and exhausting people he'd ever met. Damn shame that they were good at their jobs, else Hux would have replaced them long ago.

It was after 10 when he finally dragged himself back into his hotel room and all but tossed his briefcase into a corner before slumping onto the bed to loosen his tie and remove his cufflinks. Usually he enjoyed the odd sort of reverence that came with meticulously undressing, but he was beyond that and just needed to be  _ out _ of these clothes. It was during this shuffle to peel out of his business attire that his phone started buzzing in his jacket pocket, and he had to scramble to fish it out before he missed the call. There was only one person who dared to call him at such a late hour, but Hux's face still dropped in relief when he saw the familiar name and photo on the screen. 

"Hello, Kylo." He tried his best not to sound too tired; Kylo over worried sometimes and Hux didn't have the energy to reassure him ten times that he was fine. 

"Hey gorgeous, I decided to finally give that fine ass a call after it gave me such a great time at the club last night." Kylo was drunk or he was in a ridiculously good mood. Either way, it made Hux chuckle to be reminded of their cliché first meeting, and the subsequent night of rough sex, that led into their relationship. Kylo's voice perked up for that laugh, small as it was. "You sound good. I was concerned--"

"Ah ah, stop. You know I hate it how you worry over me like a mother hen." Well, he didn't really  _ hate _ it, it was just a little overbearing sometimes. 

"Well yeah, because you eat like a baby chick and don't know when to quit!" 

"I eat like a chick?" He was so puzzled he swore Kylo could probably see his expression just by his tone alone. 

"Yeah, you peck at little tiny niblets. I'd still love you as a chicken though." The laughter in his tone made Hux roll his eyes. "So, long meetings?"

"It felt like decades. It seems the only person who knows how to expedite things in any manner is that Mitaka kid." 

"Hux, he's like in his mid-20s. But yeah, you've mentioned him being the only competent one before. Still say you should indulge a little and flirt with him." 

"I'm not fraternising at work for your voyeurism kink." So he kept saying, but god did he ever enjoy looking. Dopheld Mitaka was likely the only person in the world he felt a remote sense of comfort around aside from Kylo, and that was precisely why Kylo suggested that he flirt and see if the man was interested in being a third. But Hux hadn't even considered an open sexual relationship, let alone polyamory. He wasn't against the idea; in fact, it thrilled him a bit. The problem was time. He barely had the time and energy to handle Kylo's voracious sexual and romantic appetites. How could he even think about adding a third into their orbit, when the settling-in of a routine would be so time consuming? He didn't want to subject Mitaka to that, even if the man was all too eager to stay late with Hux at the office, helping with excess paperwork where he could, fetching coffee, and checking in on Hux every couple of hours. 

"Hey! You spaced." Kylo's voice jilted him out of his thoughts and back to the conversation at hand. A deliberate pause made Hux nearly groan; he could  _ feel _ that smug look forming on his partner's face. "You were thinking about him again." 

"Shut up. Tell me about your trip. Where did your illustrious mentor drag you this time?" 

The response was a frustrated groan; Kylo had likely struck that amusing pose he often did when faced with something inconvenient, letting his head loll back and his shoulders drop. "We're out in the middle of a desert. I have no idea what we're doing and he's doing his stoic, mysterious mystic shit again. It's a fucking miracle I even get service out here, we're so far into the bumfuck of nowhere." 

"Eugh, sounds awful. It's freezing at night too, right?" That set Kylo off on another tirade, and Hux grinned as he listened, enjoying just how animated his lover was. It was amusing to see it in person, how the tall man would walk back and forth, waving his arms around for emphasis. His size often meant those large movements had him hitting a wall or knocking an object off a table.

Hux thought it to be a bit ridiculous; his shoulders and chest had no business being that wide and imposing. Quite often though, Hux found himself held against that large frame, snuggled in and feeling content. Perhaps just as frequently, he'd dig his short nails into the flesh of Kylo's plush pectorals and bite into a muscled shoulder, just enough to leave an angry red ring. He quivered a little at the image the thought provoked, exhaling just enough to be heard. 

"Hmm? What was that sound?" Blast it, Kylo knew damn well what it was, he was just teasing.

"Nothing. Continue." 

Another chuckle, and Kylo purred, "You were thinking dirty thoughts again. Mmmn, perhaps going down memory lane? Thinking about my delicious man-tits?" 

Flushed, Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't call them that! It's so awkward." His flustered tone elicited another full, rounded laugh, and Hux swore the sound alone made the day's tension melt away, his shoulders relaxing and jaw unclenching. "And perhaps I was. Might do me some good to unwind tonight." 

"Ah, yeah? Gonna buy a cheesy porno and jerk off until you can sleep? Oh, or better, until the plot and acting frustrates you with how bad they are?" He chuckled, but there was a noise tacked on the end that sounded like a soft exhale, one Hux knew all too well. His flush darkened when he recognized it. 

"Kylo, are you… touching yourself while talking to me?" 

The man on the other end hummed, as if he was considering telling the truth or lying. "Yeah. Couldn't help it. You know what you do to me. Talking about you stroking yourself off made me imagine it. And uh, if we're being honest here, I've been half hard for most of the call." He sounded only marginally sheepish about it. 

Hux wasn't truly upset, but he wasn't about to let Kylo know that the thought thrilled him too. "You insatiable little shit. I leave you alone for a few days and you jerk off just to us talking on the phone?" 

"Well, yeah. Love your voice. Mmm, you should join me." 

"In the desert?"

Another laugh. "No, in touching yourself. C'mon, a little phone sex might do wonders for that stiff neck of yours."

"I-- I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'd feel silly." 

"You know those things I ask you to do when we're sexting? Describing your fantasies and telling me what you'd do to me? Same thing. But this time we can hear each other getting off. It's simple, and you won't be silly. I could start, if you want." 

Hux carefully considered it, running a hand through his hair and chewing his lip. "Alright. You go first then." 

"Perfect. Hang on a sec, gotta get comfy." Kylo softly grunted and the rustling sounds of fabric made Hux imagine his clothes coming off and exposing the broad body underneath. "Alright, much better. Now, let's see. Shall I describe how I want to watch you and Mitaka picking each other apart?"

Hux's response was quick and sharp, "No. I don't want to think about that right now." He took a steadying breath, mussing his hair again. "Just… focus on us please. I'm feeling self conscious as it is." A feeling he rarely experienced, let alone admitted. 

"Alright, just us. No problem. Hmm." He thought about it for a moment, then began softly, "I've been thinking about your thighs all day. Ever since we tried out having you ride my face, I've been getting hard whenever I think about those milky thighs on either side of my head. So strong, I'm almost afraid they'll crush me, especially when you come. You get so  _ tight _ , and your thighs clench so much." He exhaled a bit harder, clearly enjoying this already. "Hey, before I go on, what words are you good with today?" 

It was touching, really, how attentive Kylo was. No matter how often they fucked, he always checked in. He was so eager to please, and Hux relished in it. "Mmm, my cock and my cunt." 

"Fuck… perfect. God, just thinking about how you spasmed on top of me while my tongue was fucking your cunt, it's got me so worked up. I want to do that again. You know how much I love sucking your cock and eating you out. But the added weight pinning me down and you grinding on my mouth like my tongue is a cock… fuck, Hux, it's so hot." Hux could just barely hear the soft movement of skin on skin; Kylo really  _ was _ stroking himself. Just picturing it made Hux's blood rush and heat pool low in his belly; a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh escaped his throat and Kylo chuckled breathily. "Like that, huh? Mmmm, Hux… touch yourself, please. I want to hear it. I love watching you fuck yourself on your fingers when you've got me bound up, forcing me to watch." 

Hux gasped softly as his memory so helpfully pulled that image to the forefront. Fuck, he could already feel himself soaking through his boxer briefs. He could vaguely hear Kylo snicker as he scrambled to finish undressing. "Sh-shut up, I wasn't expecting this, so I hadn't gotten more than my jacket and shirt off." A groan from the other end wordlessly urged him to hurry. Finally, after a bit of a struggle due to his haste, he fell naked into bed and allowed a hand to slide down his chest and stomach to the heat between his legs, eager to get inside himself but wanting to relish imagining his hand as Kylo's as it explored before finally brushing over his cunt. Yep, definitely soaked. He exhaled sharply when his fingers were met with an easy slide around his folds, his cock already swollen.

"Fuck yes, I can tell you're starting. I bet you're dripping, huh? God, I wish I was eating that up." Kylo made a sound close to a whimper, his tone taking on a softly pleading quality. "Hux, can you let me hear it? Like, put your phone down there to let me hear how juicy you sound? Please?"

"Nngh… that's filthy." After a moment of self-conscious hesitation, he followed Kylo's request and lowered the phone to his groin, angling it to pick up the sound from his fingers gently prodding and teasing himself. Sure enough, he could hear the wet movements even from where he was; there was no way Kylo would miss it. When he heard the other hiss he pulled the phone back up to his ear. "Th-there." He wanted to pout a bit more just to be a shit, mildly embarrassed by how lewd it all sounded, but held back in favor of listening to Kylo curse under his breath. 

"Fuck, had to squeeze myself there. Heh, you sounded so hot I nearly came just from that." Surprising considering Kylo usually wasn't a quick shot, but he was also so touch starved from only a day apart that Hux could believe it. "Hux, I'm so achingly hard for you. I wanna bury my cock so deep in your cunt again, get that spot you like that makes your eyes roll back. I love watching that, can't get enough of it. Especially when you're on top taking me to the hilt, everything you do is ridiculously hot." He exhaled heavily, trying to control himself again. "You know one thing I  _ really _ enjoy watching? Your belly, because I swear sometimes I can see my cock poking through." 

Hux gasped as he finally let himself slide his fingers inside, the image of his lower abdomen distending just a bit from his lover's cock making him squeeze tight around his fingers. "Fuck-- Kylo…"

"That's it, babe. Finger fuck yourself to the thought of my cock filling you." Kylo muttered another curse before he was reduced to panting for a few moments, those light moans Hux loved peppering his breathing. 

The ginger shifted so he was sitting up, fingers still as deep as they could go in this position, and he bounced his hips like he was riding on Kylo. It wasn't the same, but the sounds from the other end of the call spurred him on and made him clench. "I can sort of feel it, like the memory of it. How you rearrange my insides with your stupidly big dick. Mmmf, I can almost always feel it in my gut the next day. It's a wonder I don't lock my office door and masturbate by noon, I get so hot remembering it." When Kylo swore and grunted with a clear effort to curb his orgasm, Hux continued, "I still think about that idea you had, about you coming into my office and getting under my desk, sucking me off while I ignore you and focus on my work. You're such a cockslut I can't even leave you alone for a day before you're begging me to touch you." He waited for another telltale whine, exhaling in a shudder. "Alright, I'll allow you to follow me to work like a lovesick pup, as long as you stay put under my desk and suck me off like a good boy." He heard Kylo's breathing stutter, then even out as he barely reined himself back in from the edge. Grinning wickedly, Hux bounced a bit harder on his fingers, his thumb finding his cock and rubbing over it enough to make him gasp. He purposely made a showy little moan for it, knowing the effect it would have. 

Like clockwork, Kylo was whimpering full and loud, rutting into his palm as he panted into the phone. "Fuck fuck fuck Hux! I wanna fuck you so bad, I wanna pump so many loads into you. Shit, I'm close--!"

"No." His tone was firm, and immediately he heard Kylo obey, breathing quickly through his nostrils with a soft whine in his throat, the way he did whenever Hux was edging him. "You're not going to come until I do, and even then you're going to ask politely like a good dog. I know I trained you better than to come without permission." Once Kylo's breathing evened out a bit more, Hux rewarded him, moaning generously as he kept riding his fingers. The position was starting to cramp his wrist though, so he leaned forward and lifted his ass into the air, able to use both hands now that the phone could rest on the bed next to his ear. "Mmmn that's my good boy. You deserve a treat for not coming like I asked. I'll let you--mmmn!--fuck me over my desk like you've always wanted." The needy whine that promise elicited was like music, and he rocked himself harder into his hand, grinding his cock into his palm as his other hand gripped the sheet beneath him. 

"Thank you Sir! I can't stop thinking of bending you over your desk and rutting you until there's a puddle on the ground! Fuck-- you sound so hot I almost can't stand it! Want to come so badly..." 

"Bear with it, pup. J-just a little longer. I'm… I'm getting close." He was met with another keening whine, and desperately wished he'd brought some sort of toy, something he could shove inside himself so he could pretend it was Kylo splitting him open and fucking him into the mattress. "You sound wonderful too, love. You've gotten me this close to coming, just from your sweet voice and filthy words. You should be proud of yourself. And I'm--ghh--going to reward you when we both get home." 

Through quick panting he could barely hear Kylo murmuring almost incoherently, "Yes please Sir please reward me I love making you come fuck please let me hear it--!" Kylo was on the edge again, holding himself back and waiting for Hux's permission, and it made him want to tease his eager pup more, bully him into edging even longer. But he was too close himself, and wanted to come to the sound of his lover coming apart for him. 

"Such a good boy. You're allowed to come, pet. Mmmgh, come fill me up and get me to come on your stupid needy cock!" 

That was all it took, and Kylo was gasping and moaning brilliantly, Hux's name on his lips. The sound was incredible, and Hux found himself cresting as well, fucking back on his fingers only a couple of times more before he was jerking forward with a cry, his legs tensing and shaking as his cunt clamped down in pulsing waves, cock jumping under his palm. The sound of his orgasm seemed to prolong Kylo's, and they both rode out the peak until they collapsed into heavy breathing, neither of them able to speak for quite a minute. 

Kylo was the first to recover, groaning luxuriously, "That was… incredible. Are you sure you've never had phone sex before? Because fucking hells you're a natural." 

Still trying to catch his breath as he sank into the mattress, Hux struggled to piece together a reply, his mind hazy in the afterglow. "No, never. Mmmn, you've really brought out that talent I suppose," he breathed through a light laugh. 

"Well shit, congrats to me then. Now imagine if we'd been three-way calling with Mitaka--"

" _ Kylo _ !" He was met with another laugh and knew he was just being goaded, though it didn't stop his cheeks from getting hot.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. So, when do you come back home?"

"Three days. You?"

"Fuck, I'm stuck out here for five. Will you live without my cock for a couple more days once you're home?" 

"Please, with how many toys I have to replace it, I won't even miss it." The playfully offended scoff he got in return got him to chuckle. "Of course I'll miss it. But perhaps this is a good opportunity to train this new skill of mine. I do quite like hearing you lose your mind just over a few words."

"You mean, you'll do this again? I don't want to push you into anything, but I'm  _ so _ down for phone fucking every night until we're both home." 

"Yes, I want to. You've awakened a new kink, and you need to take full responsibility for it, because I rather enjoyed myself." As they both sighed with contentment, Hux glanced at the bedside clock and groaned at the 1:36am staring back at him. "Kylo, the time. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I just looked too. You need to sleep. Go on then, get yourself cleaned up and in bed. I'll call again tomorrow night. And hey, I love you." 

Hux felt himself smiling. "You need to sleep too, idiot. Especially if your mentor is going to pull his usual bullshit. I'll see you tomorrow night. Hear you. Whatever." He paused for a moment, hesitating. He didn't verbally express his affection very often, not the way Kylo did, but this time he felt like he could soften just a little. "I love you too. Goodnight." 


End file.
